


[podfic] Pleased To Meet You

by erica_schall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Conversations, Gen, Podfic, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What were the possible symptoms again? Hallucinations, fever, mental impairment, disassociation, psychosis." Peter's ticking them off on his fingers, like they're in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Pleased To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pleased To Meet You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552509) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Reader's note: Little bit of an explanation before I let you pick the version you want to download. The full version is the podfic of the original fic. But, guys, the revelation I had when I realized that this would work perfectly as a dialogue only version! It only retains some explanatory text from the original full story in the beginning (to set up the scene) and at the end (for the reveal). I think each version let's you experience this scene in a different way. Have fun with it :)

**dialogue only version (12:20):** [mp3 (11.2 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013030103.zip) or [m4b (10.6 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013030104.zip) / alternate link: [mp3 (11.2 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/04au7857fj0pra0/Pleased_To_Meet_You_%28dialogue_version%29.mp3)

**full version (26:12):** [mp3 (24.1 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013030101.zip) or [m4b (22.8 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013030102.zip) / alternate link: [mp3 (24.1 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w0va5knz9h48czd/Pleased_To_Meet_You.mp3)

  
alternately stream it at my LJ **[here](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/22051.html)**


End file.
